


Love Language: Lesson No 1

by LeylaAnders



Series: Love Language [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylaAnders/pseuds/LeylaAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Castiel College AU. Dean and Castiel don't know each other. They're college student's. Dean thought that studying would be very hard, he was met with a nice surprise. {I suck at summaries.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Language: Lesson No 1

Day 1

-See ya tonight.- Dean waved to his friends and headed to school gardens. He liked to study there. He could fully concentrate, he needed concentration because midterms were closer and closer. When he was at his favourite place, which were old benches with tables standing under old weeping willow, he felt like he could learn whole history of United States. He pulled out his notebook and started to study...

After about 30 minutes in, a boy sat on opposite side of the table. Dean glanced at him and went back to his notes. The said boy had dark messy bed hair and cupid bow lips. He was wearing blue botton up shirt which had two buttons free, white t-shirt. He had a lot of bracelets made out of strings, on his right wrist and he had headphones on. He was gorgeus which was a bit hard to notice because he had his head bowed down.

The boy looked up briefly, at the slightly staring, blonde and sent him a smile. A smile to die for. And man, he had the most blue eyes on earth. Like two cornflowers.

Dean decided that he would made a small talk. -Nice day, isn't it huh?-

The boy didn't even look up.  _He propably doesn't want to talk to you, you moron._

Dean fidgeted a little with his notebook, he didn't know what to do. Well, second try wouldn't hurt anyone. -Can I borrow youre pen?- the boy looked up and motioned for his headphones meaning that he doesn't hear anything, so the blonde showed the writing gesture to show his intensions. The boy held up his pen, Dean nodded and took it, writing on his notebook  _Yes! You made it moron!_ And gave it back to it's owner.

-Thanks, I aprreciate it- he said with a smile then gathered his things and walked away.

He couldn't stop thinking about those cobalt blue eyes on his way home, listening to  _You shook me all night long_  on his radio in his beloved chevy impala. He definetly will come there again. There was something about this boy and he couldn't miss that. He was beatiful and seemed kind. Little bit ignorrant, but maybe because he was shy?

Day 2

Dean was already waiting for the boy to show up. He sat on the bench with his back to the table. He waited an hour and the boy didn't show up, he nervously checked time on his phone. And then the boy showed up sitting on the opposite side of the same bench, on the very end. Dean chewed on his lip and then he drew closer to the boy, asking -What are you listening to?- the boy again motioned for his headphones. Dean had an idea. He pulled out his sticky note pad Writing   
 _What are you listening to ?_ Then he sticked it on the wooden bench between them leaving the sticky note pad beside. The boy looked at it and answered

 _/ A special song./_ Hmm Okay, Dean thought, at least he didn't turned him down.

_/ Can i listen to it?/_

_/I don't think you'll like it./_  
  
 _/ It can't be that bad/_

_/ It is :P/_

_/Ok. Hmm are you a student here?/_

_/Yes, I'm on literature classes./_

_/ Seriously? I'm bad at literature and poems and that kind of stuff. Last thing that I read was Romeo &Juliet and I still can't understand it./_

_/ HaHa. Don't worry. It's simple. It's about two horny teenagers from  two warring families./_

_/ When you put it like that it's simple :D/_

_/ See./-_ The boy send him a smile. Oh how Dean loved that smile

_-I'm Dean./_

_/Castiel. (don't laugh:)/_

_/ I'm not. It's a rare name. But a nice one.?_

_/ Well with my parents I'm lucky that my name isn't Strawberry./_

_/HAHAHA. :D/_

_/Yeah/_

_/What's youre favourite movie/_

_/ Gran torino. All of them with Clint./_

_/ I like Good Bad and Ugly/_

_/ Heh/_

_/ And youre favourite treat?/_

_/Cookies I'm a cookie moster./_

_/ HaHa. I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?/_

_/No. I don't have one/_

_/ Really? That's a terrible lie./_

_/HaHa If you want I'll be here tommorow./_

_/ Sounds good. I'll see you then/_

Today was a good start.  The blonde is already looking forward to meet with Castiel, because that's his name. Maybe he could ask him out. But what if he will laugh at him? Hmm at least he would know. He won't let go of that guy. It can be a start of something good. He just has to find some flour...

Day 3

The boy-Castiel- shows up 10 minutes after Dean is sitting on they're bench. _Wait, when this bench became theirs, nevermind_. Castiel sticked a violet sticky note to his notebook which said.

 _/It's good to see you again /A_ nd sat close beside Dean so they're shoulders almoust touched, and he smiled.

 _/You are late:P /_ After that Castiel punches Dean in the arm, playfully. Dean sticks a note to Castiel's forearm and Castiel sticks one to Dean's forehead and the blonde smirks at that looking from the corner of his eye at the brunette. Today he had a dark blue hoodie. He looked cute in it, because it was slighlty too big. They laughed and sticked the notes everywhere. When they calmed down a little, Cas with a serious face wrote down.

 _/Would you like to listen to my song_  ./ Dean smiled at that

 _/ Id like that. /_ Castiel gives Dean his headphones. The blond puts them on but he's surprised.

\- That's weird. I can't hear anything.- Then he turns to the brunette which has watery eyes and is looking everywhere but Dean's moss green eyes. He motioned something in sign language and realisation hit the blonde like ton of bricks. Castiel was deaf. He quickly scriblled on a note

__You're still beatiful__

Then Dean leaned forward and gently cupped Cas' cheek. He looked into those blue blue eyes, smiled and kissed him chastely. He moved his lips slowly, reasuringly, saying with them that it doesn't matter because Cas is a great man. When he pulled away, he wiped the tear from under brunettes eye, and kissed away another that wanted to flow. He gazed at those eyes again just because he couln't help it. There was joy dancing there right now and Dean was glad that he had caused it.

He searched through his bag to find square, red metal box. He opened it and offered it to Cas. There were cookies with smiley faces on them. Castiel laughed at that and took one.

It was definetly beginning of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmq321zjkvs


End file.
